


The Black Huntress

by Tessandria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Harry, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Prisoner Harry, Prisoner Harry Styles, So much angst, angsty, hostage harry styles, kidnapped harry styles, theatening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessandria/pseuds/Tessandria
Summary: Harry Styles had never heard of her. But then again, everyone who had heard of her was either dead or trying to kill her. So when she lept on stage in the middle of his concert and held a gun to his head, he was totally unprepared for the strange and dangerous world she was about to drag him into.





	The Black Huntress

He was performing when it happened. Standing there under the glaring light, mid-song, the crowd shouting every lyric with him. He didn’t even see her coming. Didn’t see the security guards coming on stage or the path opening up in the back of the room as the men in black pushed through the crowd. All he saw her handgun as she leapt onto the stage and grabbed his arm, yanking him into her. For a moment there was total silence as everyone stared at them in shock. Then the room erupted in screams.

  
The woman clutched him to her chest, hold him tight against her and pressing the muzzle of her pistol to his temple. His senses seemed to fade away, he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear the crowd anymore. There was only the cold metal on his head and the warm body pressed against him. She leaned forward, whispering harshly in his ear.

“Tell them to stand down.” She said.

Her words cutting through the fog in his head, he grasped at her arm where it lay across his stomach, pressing firmly into him.

“Please.” He managed to say, his breath coming in little gasps.

Her arm tightened against him.

“Tell them to stand down or I’ll start shooting, got it, boy?” She growled.

He nodded, desperately trying to suck in enough air to speak, but unable too. The guards were getting closer, he could see them know. Big men shoving their way through the crowd and talking into radios. Someone would be calling the police. In a few minutes, there would be even more people here.  
The woman took a step back, dragging him with her.

“Now, boy!”

He heard a click, a bullet sliding into the chamber.

“No!” He screamed, forcing the words out against the lump rising in his throat. “Don’t shoot, please!”

“Tell them.” She replied, her voice low and menacing.

“Stop!” His voice reverberated through the arena but seemed to have no effect on the men pushing their way toward him.

“Don’t!” Harry desperately, the mic carrying his voice to every ear. “Don’t come any closer! She’ll shoot! Please!”

The security team halted, looking uncertainly at the stage. Behind them, Harry could still see men moving. Men in dark suits with guns in their hands who weren’t deterred by his pleas. Harry whimpered as the woman tightening her gripped and started backing up.

“Move.” She said, pulling him along with her as she hurried off stage, careful to keep her gun pressed to his temple.

Harry stumbled along in her grasp as she hurried them through the backstage area and towards the nearest exit. They passed several crew members, pressed back against the wall, watching with frightened eyes and open mouths as the woman pulled him along. He pulled against her arm, not sure what he was trying to do, but unable to stop himself. She ignored his feeble movements, pushing opened the door and yanking him outside. As the door swung shut, Harry could hear the fire alarm sounding.

They hurried across the street, Harry stumbling in her grasp and trying to keep his head from knocking into the muzzle of the gun. After a minute or two of hurrying along side streets and ducking through alleys, they stopped. Harry's head snapped up, for a moment hoping someone was there to save him. But she had only stopped next to a car. A sleek silver thing that she quickly opened the door of before pushing him into the passenger seat. The door closed behind him with a thud, and he had hardly righted himself before she was sliding into the driver seat and pulling away from the curb.  
Harry sat there motionless, trying to make sense of what was happening to him, but his thoughts kept slipping away, and he struggled to focus. Finally, he managed to calm his pounding heart and take stock of the situation. He was in a car, Driving down the highway. With a woman. A woman with a gun.

  
Hesitantly, he glanced over at her. She sat upright behind the wheel, her gaze fixed on the road ahead, On head was on the wheel, the other on the grip of her gun which lay innocently in her lap, its dark muzzle pointing at him.

  
He opened his mouth to speak, not sure what was going to say but needing to say something.

She glanced at him. “What?”

“I-...Nothing.” He stammered.

The woman arched an eyebrow. “Oh really.”

He nodded swiftly, fear closing off his throat.

“Fine.” The woman said, dismissing him with a shrug and turning her attention back to the road.

They sat in silence for a while, Harry watching her as she drove. She had dark hair. Long, straight lock pulled back into a ponytail. Only a few strands escaped, hanging in her face and casting shadows across her deep brown eyes and pale cheeks. Her clothes were dark as well, highlighting the pale tone of her skin and making the pink of her lips stand out against the rest of her.

She looked over at him and their eyes met for a moment before he looked away.

“Trying to get a description for the cops?”

His head snapped around. “No!” He said quickly. “I wasn’t, please don’t hurt me!”

“Hey relax. I was joking, buddy.” She said soothingly. “Nothin’ to worry about.”

He nodded hesitantly and sat there in the passenger seat, trying not to show how terrified he felt. The minutes crawled by as the speed along the highway, headlights flashing past. Harry watched the mirror, hoping to see the flashing lights of a police car, but none was forthcoming. A light rain began to fall, misting the windows and the squeak of the wipers broke the silence.

The woman spoke. “Who are you?” She asked, without turning away from the road.

He stared at her, his mind racing. She didn’t know who he was? Then why had she taken him? And if he told her, what would she do? Would she let him go if he thought he was worth anything? He swallowed. The wipers squeaked across the windshield. He tried to think of what to say, but the lump in his throat wouldn’t allow any sound to pass.

She glanced at him, taking in the slight tremor in his hands and the wideness of his eyes.

“Boy?” She said softly.

His eyes snapped to her, and his heart rate jumped, he was breathing hard.

“Who are you, boy?” She asked again, the time softly and gently as if she was speaking to a frightened child.

He swallowed, opening his mouth to speak but unable to find words. He was breathing too hard, drawing in breath after breath, but there wasn’t any air.

“It’s okay, lad. I just want to know your name. Okay? Can you tell me your name, boy?” She murmured coaxingly.

Harry nodded, forcing himself to speak. “Har-Henry.” He said. 

Her eyes narrowed. “Boy.” She said, the harsh not returning to her voice. “I don’t appreciate being lied too.”

Harry swallowed hard but didn’t answer.

She dropped her hand to her lap, lifting her gun the slightest amount. The gesture was clear.

“NO!” He gasped. “I’ll tell you! Harry! It’s Harry, please. Please don’t hurt me.” He broke off in a gasping sob.

She quickly set the gun back in her lap, returning her hands to the wheel.

“It’s okay, lad. I’m not touching it.” She soothed. “You’re okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Harry swallowed, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to tear their way out of his throat. After a moment of two, he chocked the back and sat silently in his seat, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

For a few minutes, they drove in silence. Harry wasn't sure how long it had been now. He didn't know how much time he had spent in the car with the woman, nor did he have any idea how far they traveled. He wasn't even sure which way they had come. The car was silent except for the occasional squeak of the wipers on the windshield and the steady hum of the engine. Then the woman spoke again.

“Do you know what me to know your last name?”

Harry stared at her for a long moment. She turned to look at him, fixing him with an empty look for a moment before turning her attention back to the road.

“I’ll take that a yes.”

Shutting his mouth, Harry turned his attention back the road outside the window. The miles silent slipping by as the rain ran down the window. Time slipped by, the only thing breaking the silence was the occasional squeak of the wipers and the gentle patter of the rain. 

Harry didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke with a start. The car was stopped. It was sitting in a parking lot of a motel. He looked around, trying to gather some sense of where he was. That’s when he realized. He was alone.

Quickly, he scanned his surrounding for any sign of the woman. The parking lot in front of the motel was illuminated by a single lamp that shone over the door leading to the check-in and in its dim circle of light, he could make out a few doors to either side. There was no sign of his captor.  
He fingers fumbled for the seat belt quickly unfastening it. With shaking hands he reached for the handle. The door was locked, but it was the work of a moment to unlock it and push it open. Harry stepped out of the car into the chilly night air. A light mist was still falling for the cloudy sky and except for the one light, the street was dark. A few dozen yards away, another lone street lamp illuminated a two-lane road leading to a small town gas station. Another quick glance around showed no sign of the woman, and with that one last look behind him, Harry stepped out of the parking lot toward the light.

And ran directly into the woman.

 


End file.
